The Original sister
by loveklausoriginal
Summary: Roseline Mikaelson is Rebekahs older twin. Everyone loved her as a humen but when they became vampires she lost her mind and got all coco. Now almost 1000 years Elijah is trying to puzzle togheter her long lost family.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diares or The Originals only my made up characters.**

***loveklausoriginal***

Rosaline`s p.o.v

I was walking down the street of Mystic Falls on my way to meet my family. Elijah had called me one week ago saying that Klaus broke the hybrid curse around one summer ago and that he had made one real hybrid and then I cut him of saying I just come to Mystic Falls in the flesh and congrat our idiotic brother. I went into Mystic Grill one and perhaps Mystic Falls only bar. I saw Nik siting at the bar talking to some blond bimbo girl.

"Do you miss your sister so much you need a blond bimbo to keep you in your mind brother?" I said and Nik turned around

"Long time no see, this is Caroline not a `bimbo` little sister" Nik said annoyed

"Right, your house or mansion or castle or whatever you live in has a spear room for me I hope" I said and looking at my brother and smileing.

"Of course" Nik said and handed me a key

"Oh and Caroline can I speak with you alone" I said she looked at Klaus that looked like he wanted to kill me

"Sure" She said and we walked out. It was no one outside exept some blond/brown hair vamp. I took a grip around Caroline`s throte.

"I saw how my big brother looked at you, if you hurt my brothers feeling`s I swear I`ll kill you and all of your friends will drop dead so I would recomend if you go out with him don`t break his heart or do anything stupid now, it was nice to meet you sweetheart" I said and droped Caroline down on the ground noticing Klaus steered at us I new he could hear what I said.

I was walking home to Klaus`s when I saw a blonde replicate of mine walking in the gardn.

"See thear is the girl who pissed Klaus of is coming home" Rebekah said

"Funny you was the one who went of with guy`s all time baby sis" I said

Rebekah hugged me and that blond/brown hair vamp came.

"You thretend Caroline" The man said

"You didn`t do so much to help her" I said

"I`m Stefan Salvatore" I thought he reminded me of some one. Gussippe Salvatore, the man I almost killed three times but then his son Damon interrupted us, every damn time.

"Roseline Mieakelson, you don`t happend to be Damon`s brother?" I said and smiled

"She`s up to something" Rebekah said

Klaus came to the house and looked pissed.

"One minute back and you`re already thretning Caroline. Do I have to remind you I`ve got your dagger in safe possision and your coffin is done right" I gut Klaus of by hugging him.

"You`re cute when you`re feeling stuff big bro" I said

"Right, you`re annoying when you`re trying to get somthing"

**So first chapter of my new storie. Give any advice if you want to and say if I should get Damon and Rose to get togheter.**

***loveklausoriginal***


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Daries or The Originals only my own made up characters!**

***loveklausoriginal***

_Last chapter:_

_"You`re cute when you`re feeling stuff big bro" I said_

_"Right, you`re annoying when you want somthing"_

My phone rang and I looked at the screen unknown.

"Yes?" I said in the phone

**"Thats not a way to say hello to an old friend, Rose" **A female said annoying voice, Kathrine

"What do you want?"

**"I need your help to convince Stefan thats it`s totaly stupid idea to steal from your brother" **

"And way should I help you Kathrine?" I said and Elijah twitched he had aperently not listen before

**"He took your family, the coffins. He won`t return them and they are your family to"**

"If he takes the coffins I can`t promise his life. He is messing with the wrong persons for that promise to be holded" I growled out

**"Just wanted to tell you. See you old friend"**

"I`m not your friend" I said and hung up just as Nik came inside feaurius.

"I geuss you arn`t pissed becuse you got stood up?" I said

"You new!" Klaus accused me and took a hold of my throte and pressed me up against the wall

"No, Kathrine called she wanted me to advice Stefan to not take the coffins" I said while trying to get Klaus`s grip of me loose.

Klaus`s phone rang and I spent my ear`s.

**"I would like a dinner at your place"**Stefan said in the phone

"And why would I aloud that?" Klaus said

**"Becuse you want your family back I have a suggiustion to discuss" **

"Well then dinner at six then, bring Damon" Klaus said and let go of my throte

"If I get to now you was involved I won`t be cheep about your years in the coffin. Now prepper for the dinner and dress sexy to distract the brother" I nodded and was on my way to leave but I froze staring at the person in the door Klaus looked at the door.

"Elijah" He muttered and Elijah attaced him and trew him in the wall.

"Easy brother, I just finished renovated!" Klaus said and attaced Elijah

I steped between Elijah and Klaus and twsisted a arm on both the boy.

"You two are unbelivebel, our family is in a hand of a dinner so now Elijah new suit Klaus go buy a suit!" My brothers steard at me

"Or I can just leave this to the two of you and go to Peru or Russia or somting" I said and let go of thear arm`s

I walked up and changed to a red strapless dress that ended at my knees and it was just like my normal dresses. I put on a pair of heels.

"You look stunning" Elijah said

"I know that Elijah. It`s a family move I can see" I said to Elijah and smiled

"We should probobly go down to our geusts shall we?" Elijah said and we walked down

I saw Stefan a black haired guy and Nik standing at the door. I needed to cluch on to Elijah`s arm to not rip thear throtes out. (mabye didn`t was so liked by some peapol in my family but I`m very protective of them all.)

"I don`t belive I met your date Elijah" The black haired guy said

"I`m Rose Miaekelson, not a date" I said offenced by his manors

"Damon Salvatore, I that tink it was enogh with one Miaekelson girl.

I dug my fingers in Elijahs suit to not attack Damon.

"We should go to the table" Klaus said that had noticed my behavior.

"Lost your appitit Stefan?" Klaus said

"We said that we should leave grumphy Stefan at houme!" Damon said and Stefan started to eat

" Thats the spirit" Klaus said

"So where is Elena?" Elijah said to Stefan and Klaus started laghued

"I don`t now ask Damon" Stefan answered and Elijah looked suprised

"You missed so much.. Eh... Truble in paridise" Klaus laghed

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over" Stefan said

"Now where is Rebekah, last time I heard anything she was still daggered becuse you feared to face her" Klaus stoped laguhed and I looked over at him. He`s hiding something.

"What are you hiding brother?" I said and leaned forward over the table

"You haven`t told your sis?" Stefan said and looked amused

"It`s a little with our mother`s deth" Klaus said I made the math.

I trew a knife in his shoulder.

"You killed her!" I screamed

"She stopped my wolf side!" He trew back at me

"Ceep the coffin! Why do I care!" I said to Stefan I stormed of to the coffins that was. Bekah, Kol and Finn.

After a while Damon and Elijah joined me in the room.

"What are you doing?" I said as Damon and Elijah undaggered them.

"Revange" Elijah said I smiled.

"I like what you done with the place Nik" Rebekah said and trew a flower pot on one of Klaus`s paintings

"I wanted it to be for us. Our family" Klaus said

"You should have thought about that erlier" I said

Suddynly the door opened. I turned around and saw someone I thought I never would see again. I gasped and steered at the person.

"Mother" Rebekah said

I didn`t now if I should smile or cry I just stood theare. I moved as she walked to Klaus.

"Look at me" She said and Klaus looked up at her

"Do you now why I`m hear?" She asked Klaus

"You`re hear to kill me" He said

"Niklaus you are my son, I`m hear to forgive you" She turned around to us "I want us to be an family" She said


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter:_

_"Niklaus you are my son, I`m hear to forgive you" She turned around to us "I want us to be an family" She said_

"I don`t get it! Whats the point with this bal if I`m correction we can`t kill anyone" I said frustrated to Kol

"I so agree with you little sister" Kol said and smiled as I lay down on the couch.

I got an idea.

"Mother!" I yelled and she walked inside

"Yes Roseline" She said

"1. Rose 2. We are not aloud to kill or feed on locals right" I said

"1. Your name is Roseline 2. No feeding on locals" She said

"Great, Kol! We are going feeding!" I said and stood up

"What I just said no feeding on-"

"Locals, I got it. We are going to my home, we are back in time for the bal tonight" I said

Kol smiled.

"So where is your home?" Kol said as we came out in the car.

"Washington D.C" I said and speeded of to D.C

"Look whom we have here, The queen of D.C is back" A voice said a mans voice

"Brother let me intruduce you to Mr Johan Avighal" I said and looked at the man

"Pleasure, so you are the queen of D.C" Kol said to me

"I`m the queen of the vampire part of D.C realy hard to beat an Original, How`s my town doing right in this moment Johan?" I said chearfully

"Great Ms Mikaelson" Johan said

"Good to hear, Kol now I`m showing you how D.C`s vampires eat" I said and looked at Kol

"Finaly" Kol said and we zoomed of to my house.

"This is the heart of D.C, I rule it with a iron fist, no one do a thing without a vampire of mine nowing" I said and looked out over the street.

"Thear is all the peapol that are humens that are not on virvain" I said and pointed at the west part of the city. I zoomed of and took a girl in Kol`s age.

"Don`t scream don`t run don`t move" I compelled and dug my theeth into her neck. She was dead in one minute and I let her go and saw that Kol was done.

"Can you ring and report it as a animal attack. I need to be at my house so the police don`t think it was me and say it looks like a animals work, please" I said to Kol that took up a phone, I zoomed to my house where I saw a man waiting, in suit, brown hair, brown eyes, handsome.

"What is it Elijah?" I said and looked annoyed

"Where is Kol?" Elijah answered

"Reporting a tradical or two animal attacks to the police" Johan walked inside

"Ms Mikaelson, a man is here, Kol should I let him in?" He said and I nodded

"Ms Mikaelson?" Elijah said and raised an eyebrow

"Right, she rules vampire D.C nice right" Kol said

"We need to go back to Mystic Falls, that bal thing" I said to Johan

"Where have my two most me siblings been this wonderful day?" Klaus said as Kol and I walked inside

"No where exept the wonderful city thats called Washington D.C" I said and walked to my room and put on a red tight dress that ended at my middel part of the thigh with the parten of flowers in gold, and a pair of 2 inches black heels.

"Klaus, Kol can you come in hear" I yelled from my room. In three secounds they was up with me.

"Looks like our mother is going to be realy mad at you Rose" Klaus said

"Good, it`s the point" I said and smiled at my brothers

"Thats why I love you little sister, I can always have a partner in crime" Kol said and hugged me

"Of cours you always have me as your partner in crime" I said and walked doown and met Rebekah that was whereing a green long tight long boring dress. Also Finn by her side, with a black and white simple suit.

"Mother is not going to like that dress Rose" Finn said

"I know sort of counting on it" I said and smiled

"Rose, go and put on a different dress,now!" Mother said behind me

"Fine" I said and went and put on a tight up to outwidged down tothe legs, blood red dress with diamond belt at the ending of the lace, the longer down the dress you came the darker colour, in the end it was black as the night. I walked down stairs again.

"Happy?" I said

"Yes" Mother answed and smiled.

Everyone walked out to the ballroom.

"Elijah will you?" I asked and held out my hand

"Of course" Elijah said and I took his arm

As we came into the ballroom I saw Mayor Lockwood and let go of Elijah so I could go speak to her.

"I don`t belive we`ve met, Rose Mikaelson" I said to her

"Carol Lockwood and this is-"She answered

"The as that kiddnaped my family" I filled in and smiled at Damon that stood by her side.

"Be nice, little sister" I heard Elijah whisper a bit away.

"I thinnk I`m going to get a drink" I said and took a glass of wine as Elijah signed to me to walk to the stairs. I put down the glass and walked over to Klaus,Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and mother that already was standing in the stairs

"If averyone can gather" Elijah said "Welcome thank you for joining us, when ever our family brings our family togheter like this, it`s tradition to begin the evening with a dance, tonights dance is a ceuntries old vals, so if everyone can find a partner, please join us in the bal room" He contineud.

I hurid down to Elijah.

"Can we dance brother" I asked and Elijah looked at me

"Can`t find eny better then me? I`m very honered to dance with you sister" Elijah said smileing

"No, I just didn`t want to dance with Kol or Finn" I said as we walked to the ball room.

"Thanks, sis" I heard Kol say very quiet

We put our hands in a linked way and moved in lines forward, turned to the other line and bowed easy with our heads took a step forward and another step so our line was in the other side of the room turned an half circule and bowed our heads to our partner.

"I thought you didn`t dance" Elijah said

"I don`t, but what signals would it be sending if the host family don`t dance?" I said as Elijah spinned me so he had one hand on my waist and the other in one of my hadns and i had the other on his shoulder, we moved some steps in a circule, until we spinned and changed partner and of course I got with Kol. We moved ceveral steps, in a circul

"You didn`t want to dance with me?" Kol said and I sighed

"Not if I had a better choice, like Elijah" I said and we danced until Kol opened his mouth again

"Why?" Kol said

"Well peapol has alredy walked out of the dance, I`m going to get a drink" I said and left Kol alone on the dance floor, soon the room started get crouded again.

Mother clinged her glass.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemens, waiters are coming around with champange, I would love you all to join me in a toast, it prevites me with no greater joy then see my family back togheter as one" I smiled at her "I would like to thank you all to be a part of this spectactuler evening, shears" She said

"Shears" I reapeted with everyone else and took a sip of the champange as did everyone else.

"So what did you want to show me?" I heard Caroline ask Klaus

"One of my passions" Klaus answered

"Impressive, I take it the superintendents in the Louvren isn`t on vervain"

She said proboly refering to one of Klaus`s paintings.

"Well thats their mistake" Klaus answered

"Rose" Elijah said

"Not now I`m listening" I said and cut Elijah of

"Tokeyo" I heard Klaus say

"It most be really fun just snap your fingers and get whatever you want" Caroline said

"Is that why you colect hybrids, a little army that do whatever you say" She kept saying

"You making assumptions" Klaus said a little shacked voice

"So why do you need Tyler? Stop controling him, give him his life back" Caroline said a little angry

"You know this has been a fun evening but I think its thime for you to leave" Klaus said

"I get it. Your father didn`t love you so you assume that now one else could either. Thats why you compell peapol or you sire them or teying to buy them of but that`s not how it works. You don`t connect with peapol becuse you don`t try to understand them." Caroline walked out of the room against the room I and Elijah standed in.

"Caroline" I said as she came in the room

"What? An other threat" She said annoyed and I walked over to her

"Yeah, I told you not to play with Klaus`s feelings, if it wasn`t for our mothers rules you would be dead by now, so sence the fact she aren`t immortal, when she`s gone and you don`t beeing nicer to Nik, I`ll find you and I`ll kill you" I said and walked back to Elijah

"What did you want brother?" I said nicely as I heard a sound of a person being hited on the front of the house. We walked out side seeing Damon fighting with Kol.

"Damon!" Stefan said "Are you crazy?" He continiued as the rest came out

"Mabye a little" Damon answered "Typical me to cause a problem"

"I`m sorry I pissed him of-" Elena said to me

"Don`t bother, Kol attacked Matt, Damon helped Matt to not die and Kol kind of deserved it" I said as Kol woke up again

"Thanks alot for your support sis" Kol said irritaded and Elena left.

"What? Should I have said. Oh don`t bother Kol attacked Matt Damon helped Matt and Kol did not deserve that?" I said

"Yes!" Kol said as Klaus walked in to the room we was in

"Twice! You thretened Caroline twice!" He yelled at me

"You are in love, I got it! I won`t kill her anyways, yet" I screamed back

"What is all this shouting?" Mother asked as she walked in to the room

"She thretend Caroline!" Klaus said as a little child

" I sipmly said not hurt my brother or I`ll kill her" I deffended myself

"Enogh! Roseline you aren`t aloud outside that door in two days!" Mother said

"How am I going to feed?" I said to find a reason to get to go outside

"Blood bags or somthings!" She said now I was pissed at Klaus

"This is your fault" I growled at him after our mother left

"My fault? You threatened Caroline!" He said as I attacked him and to deffend him self he bite me. I jumped of him.

"You bited me!" I screamed

"You attacked me!" He said as he got up from the floor

"I wish I just stayed in Washinton!" I mutered and broke Klaus`s neck. Itook a knife from the kitchen and a glass. I cut a wound in Klaus`s hand and let the blood flow in the cup as Elijah came into the room.

"What are you doing'' He asked

"If I need to be hear for two days I`m not going to hallucinate the hole time" I answered and drank the blood. Right when Klaus woke up.

"Morning sunshine" I said as I swollowed the last of the blood

"You took my blood, thats acculy clever" He said


End file.
